Frequency refarming generally relates to the use of frequency resources of a certain communication technology by another communication technology period, for example in an article “WCDMA frequency refarming”, available at unite.nokiasiemensnetworks.com/adwords/article/view/id/179 on the World Wide Web, GSM frequency refarming to WCDMA is reported (GSM=global system for mobile communication, WCDMA=wide band code division multiple access, see 3GPP=third generation partnership project). In this case, frequency resources of the GSM 900 MHz range have been statically assigned to a WCDMA carrier. It is reported that deploying WCDMA in the 900 MHz bandwidth currently used for GSM requires a careful frequency planning.
In view of the above described situation, there exists a need for an improved technique that enables refarming of frequency resources from a first communication technology to a second communication technology, while substantially avoiding or at least reducing one or more of the above identified problems.